Amethyst
by Sesshy Demon
Summary: Tragedy strikes everyone. It doesn't matter who you are, or what you do. It just happens. The two lone heirs of the Matsuishi Clan found this out the hard way. Everything they had, everything they loved, was taken from them.
1. Dreams of Reality

Alright everyone before we get started I would just like to point a few things out. My sister is the main founder for this story. She came up with the plot and some character designs. I am writing this story for her on here because for personal reasons that she doesnt want mentioned she can no longer read or write fanfiction. So she has given me permission to use her plot idea to write this story for her. So any reviews that I get for this story please give me sister credit to cause without her this story would have never been born.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, although me and my sister do own Amethyst and Emiri.**

Preface

Tragedy strikes everyone. It doesn't matter who you are, or what you do. It just happens. The two lone heirs of the Matsuishi Clan found this out the hard way. Everything they had, everything they loved, was taken from them.

Chapter 1

_"Goodnight my angels, I'll see you in the morning," came mother's voice._

_She was a beautiful woman with long black hair and amethyst eyes._

_The two children laying in bed smiled up at her and their smiling father standing next to her. He had light brown shaggy hair and dark blue eyes with a yellow ring around the pupil._

_The children looked up at their parents, each one resembling either the mother or the father. The oldest child, Amethyst, had long black straight black hair and amethyst eyes just like her mother. The youngest, Emiri, had long light brown hair and eyes just like her father._

_"Goodnight mom and dad," the children said together._

_Both parents smiled down at them. The mother then turned out the lights and shut the rice paper doors behind her and their father._

_The room was a little old timey, with rice paper doors and thin wooden walls. Two bed mats lay on the floor on opposite sides of the room. Toys were scattered throughout the room. A chest lay on the far left side of the room, and a closet door right beside it._

_One little girl, the youngest of the two, was already asleep on her bedroll, but the other was still wide awake._

_"Emiri..." Amethyst called._

_She didn't answer._

_"That girl I swear. As soon as her head hits the pillow she's asleep." She mummerd to herself _

_Amethyst turned to stare out the window that lay in the middle of their beds. The stars were plentiful tonight and it was a full moon. Amethyst sighed. It was a beautiful night._

_A crash sounded outside the room. Amethyst turned and Emiri jumped from her bed._

_"Amethyst, what was..." Emiri began groggily._

_She never finished her sentence. Amethyst was already out of bed and running for the door._

_Another crash sounded louder than the first. Amethyst opened the door to find the hallway deserted._

_"What's going on?" Amethyst said._

_Emiri was out of bed and beside her when she heard the second crash. Something was wrong—terribly wrong._

_"Amethyst..."_

_"Stay behind me Emiri."_

_She did as she was told. They both began to make their way down the hallway, slowly heading toward their parents room._

_Another crash sounded, which made them both jump. This time they both could tell that it was from their parent's room._

_"Amethyst, I'm scared."_

_She turned to her sister and embraced her, "It'll be okay Emiri."_

_She then turned back around, and they both began the journey to their parent's room._

_After what seemed like an eternity to them, they finally reached the door._

_Amethyst began to reach for the door then hesitated. She didn't know if she should open it._

_"Emiri, I don't know..."_

_"We have to see Amethyst. We have to make sure everything is alright," she whispered desperately._

_Amethyst let out the breath she had been holding,"Yea, your right."_

_She grasped the knob and began to pull the door open slowly. She pulled it open half way and froze. Her body became rigid and her eyes grew big._

_Emiri looked up at her from behind, "Amethyst?"_

_Emiri began to move from behind her, but was stopped in her tracks by what she saw._

_There on their bed mat was their mother and father in a bloody heap. Both pairs of eyes were open and staring lifelessly at them. Around them were ten men. All wearing the same outfit and all with a headband with different symbols on them with a slash through it. The men turned to stare at the girls. Evil smiles began to form on their faces._

_Amethyst's eyes grew wider, "Emiri...run!"_

_She just stood their. The men began advancing on them._

_Amethyst turned to her sister and shoved her, "Run Emiri!!!!"_

_This time she ran. Even though Emiri was three, most teenagers couldn't catch her. Amethyst knew she had a chance._

_Amethyst turned back to them men, "Leave us alone!!!" _

_For a four year old, Amethyst's voice was very authoritive and the men actually faultered for a moment._

_After they regained their composer, the leader smiled evilly at her, "I don't think so."_

_Amethyst began to cry, "Leave us alone!!!"_

_Then something began to happen. Her eyes began to become a pure midnight black. A force field the color of Amethyst began to surround all of the men._

_"What the Hell!!!" one screamed._

_Chakra began to leak from Amethyst's body and swirl around her. The men began to struggle against the force field, but to no avail._

_Emiri stopped at the end of the hall and began to watch the events unfold._

_The force field began to glow brighter and brighter until you could not see inside it. More chakra began to emit from Amethyst's body._

_Blood curdling screams could be heard from the inside of the force field. Their chakra was being drained. They were all going to die and they knew it._

_The screams began to fade. The force field began to dim until it was no more. Chakra stopped leaking from Amethyst's body and her eyes began to go back to normal._

_All of the men were dead. Their bodies lay in a heap in front of the bodies of their mother and father._

_Amethyst began to sway and her vision began to blur, "What...happened?" she said, and then collapsed._

_"Amethyst!"Emiri screamed. She began to race to her when two people in masks surrounded her. She could see four around her sister's unconscious body._

_A person with long, flowing black hair began to remove their mask. Emiri began to tremble._

_It was a women with ruby eyes._

_The women smiled down at the girl, "Hello little girl. My name is Kurenei. I'm here to help you."_

_The other person began to remove their mask. He had spiky black hair with charcoal eyes. "I'm Asuma and where both here to help you."_

_Unbeknownst to any of them was that Amethyst wasn't really unconscious. She could hear everything and see everything. She just couldn't move her body._

_"Where going to take you with us, "Kurenei said, "to Konoha."_

**xXxXxXx**

Amethyst jumped up. Her body was covered in a cold sweat. Her hair was plastered to her face. She turned her head to find that she was still in her room, in her bed, in the apartment that she rented.

She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Just a dream Amethyst...just a dream, "she said to herself.

She shook her head again and chuckled.

"It's been eleven years and I'm still not over it."

She shook her head one last time before she lay back down in her bed to get a few more hours sleep.

**xXxXxXx**

Alright everyone I hope that you liked it. It took me a good long while to get this started, so please review and tell me what you think. And one thing I should point out, I will probably update this story about every month because with school back in I am going to have a tone of homework and may not have much time to type up the next chapter. But I will try my best to make it every month. Thank You All!!!!

**Sesshy Demon**


	2. Goodbye

**Authors Note: Just to remind everyone that this is my sisters plot but the storyline is mine. Amethyst and Emiri belong to my sister.**

**Disclaimer: Me or my sister do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2**

It was a warm summer day in Konoha. The sky was blue and there was hardly a cloud in sight.

The streets were starting to get crowded. It was around noon.

Two certain girls where headed to the Hokage Tower.

One was fifteen. She had long, black, spicky cut hair with a tappered side bang. She was wearing standard ninja pants and a tight fitting sleevless shirt. Both where black. She also had on standard issue ninja sandals in black, along with a black ninja headband around her neck. Her name was Amethyst.

The next girl had on almost the same exact outfit except it was in dark blue, and her headband was around her forhead. She had long brown hair with a tappered side bang covering her left eye. Her hair was pulled back into a thick ponytail at the top of her head. She was fourteen and her name was Emiri.

"So...I geuss it's the day, huh?" Amethyst asked.

"I geuss so," said Emiri.

The girls didn't say anything else as they walked.

They finally reached Hokage Tower. They began to ascend the long flight of steps that lead to the top.

"Amethyst..."Emiri began.

"What is it?"

Tears began to form in her eyes,"I don't want you to go."

Amethyst turned to her sister, a sympathetic smile on her face,"I have to go Emiri. You know that."

Emiri looked up at her sister and dried her eyes,"I know," she sighed.

Amethyst embraced her.

"It'll be okay. I promise."

Emiri nodded into her shoulder.

Amethyst released her, and they began to make their way up the rest of the stairs.

_**-Hokage Office-**_

_' Where are those girls?'_

A knock sounded on the door.

"About time," Minato muttered,"Come In!!!"

Amethyst and Emiri walked into the Hokage Office.

"You sent for us?" Amethyst asked.

Minato nodded,"Yes I did. We're ready to leave when you are. I've made all the preperations, and picked out the people that I want to come with us. We can leave today or tomarow."

Amethyst smiled,"Let's make it today. I wanna leave as soon as possible."

Minato chuckled,"Then go pack your bags. We'll meet at the front gates in one hour."

"Hai!"

Then both girls dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.

_**-With Kakashi-**_

"Come on...we've waited long enough!" said an aggravated Kakashi.

"Don't get your pants in a knot Hatake, where coming!"

Kakashi stood impatiently inside the Uchiha compound. He should be used to this by now. Obito was always late. Has been since the day they met. Now, years later, Kakashi was eighteen and Obito was nineteen and he was still late for everything. It really didn't help anything that he was starting to pick up the bad habit to.

"We still have to get Rin, Uchiha."

The door to Obito's room finally opened.

"Well why didn't you say that earlier Kakashi?"

Obito grabbed Kakashi's wrist and began to run to Rin's house, dragging Kakashi along with him.

_**-At the Gate-**_

"I'll miss you Amethyst," Emiri said into her sister's shoulder.

Amethyst embraced her tighter.

"I'll miss you to," she said before releasing her.

She smiled at her sister then turned to face her travel companions. She reconigzed Kurenei and Asuma. The man in the green leotard, Gai, was new to her. Then there was Yondaime.

"Ready to go?" Kurenei asked.

"Let's wait a few more minutes. I'm expecting some people," Yondaime said.

Amethyst just smiled. Probably someone that was going to see him off.

"MINATO-SENSIE!!!" someone screamed.

Amethyst turned to see three people heading towards them.

One had shaggy yet spikey black hair. He was wearing black sandals, along with black jounin pants with bandage tape around the bottom of his legs. He wore a black spandex shirt with and open, green shinobi vest. He also wore and eye patch around his left eye. From what she could see, his eye was coal black.

The next preson had spickey silver hair. He had on dark blue shinobi pants with the normal blue ninja sandals. Bandage tape was wrapped around the bottom of his legs. He wore a long sleeve, dark blue spandex shirt with the standard green shinobi vest on. He also wore a mask and his head band covered his left eye. His eye to was also coal black.

The last person had long, light brown hair that went down her back. She wore standard issue ninja sandals in balck along with black jounin pants. She wore a dark purple, sleeveless, belly shirt with zippers going down the middle of her shirt. One at the bottom and one at the top. She had dark purple marks on her lower cheecks that reached her jaw and violet eyes. She wore her headband around her forhead.

All three of them stopped in front of us.

"Minato-sensei, I'm glad we didn't miss you," said the brown haired girl.

Minato smiled,"So am I Rin."

"It was Obito's fault sensei. You know how he is," said the silver haired boy.

Minato chuckled,"Yes I know Kakashi."

"Minato-sama, who are these guys?" Amethyst asked.

Minato looked over to Amethyst and smiled,"These are the kids that I taught before I became Hokage. I taught them when they where just genin."

"Oh," she said.

"Is that the girl your going to train sensei?" Obito asked.

"Yes it is."

Minato put his hand on her shoulder,"She has the potential to become the next Hokage."

Amethyst turned her head up and snorted,"Yea right. I wouldn't even want that position even if I was qualified."

Emiri, Kurenei, Asuma, and Gai all laughed.

Obito's eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of his head. Rin frowned, and Kakashi just looked at her impassively.

Minato smiled,"Well we really need to go. We've already wasted half the day just standing here."

"How long will you be gone?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't know," Minato said,"Five years maybe."

"Why so long?" asked Rin.

"There are placed we need to travel to for specific training. It'll take a long time."

"Well try to hurry back," Obito said.

Minato smiled,"Alright."

"Bye Amethyst," Emiri said.

Amethyst smiled a sad smile,"Bye."

And with that they where gone.

"Well what do we do now?" Obito whined.

Kakashi shrugged,"Don't know."

They all stood there in front of the main gate contemplating what to do when a voice spoke up.

"I was going to train later today, but my partner bailed on me. You could train with me if you want,"Emiri suggested.

Rin smiled,"Not a bad idea guys."

Kakashi shrugged,"Whatever."

Obito smiled,"So it's settled."

Emiri chuckled,"Alright then."

All four of the shinobi began to walk away from the gate.

Emiri smiled, ' _Amethyst was right. I don't have to worry about making friends while she is gone.'_

**xXxXxXx**

**Alright guys, another chapter complete. Sorry if there are any mistakes in this. I don't have spell check or a beta reader so yea there may be a few. But Until next time people.**

**Sesshy Demon**


	3. New Begining

**Alright everyone here is chapter 3. I still haven't gotten any reviews buts its just really killing me not to type something. So here it is. Enjoy!!!!**

**Chapter 3**

_-time skip...5 years-_

It was a normal sunny day in Konoha. Civilian and shinobi alike roamed the streets. There were two shinobi inpaticular who where headed to the training grounds near the memorial stone.

There was a man and a women. The women had long light brown hair in a ponytail with a tappered bang going across her left eye. She had dark blue eyes with a yellow ring around the pupil. Her outfit consisted of baggy black cargo pants that rode low on her hips with black standard ninja sandals. She wore a light purple spaghetti strap tank top with her black ninja head band around her waist. She had black arm warmers with silver buttons on the latches that went from her wrist to her elbow. Her shuriken pack was behind her at her back. She was 5'5" and nineteen years of age.

The man had spikey silver hair and a mask on. His head band covered his left eye. He was wearing the normal jounin attire. (Okay guys, I know you know this is Kakashi, so picture his outfit from the show and that's what he's wearing.) He was 5'8" and twenty three years of age.

They had just reached the gate to the training grounds.

"So, when do we meat them?" the women asked.

The man sighed,"Actually I met them yesterday. They should already be here since I told them to be hear at five a.m."

"Kakashi!!! That was almost seven hours ago!!"

Kakashi sighed,"Stop whining Emiri."

Emiri crossed her arms and stuck her chin out,"Fine. but it's still mean."

Kakashi shoock his head.

They finally made it to the memorial stone. Three children sat in front of it. All three of them looked like they was going to pass out from sleep deprivation.

Emiri was getting ready to complain, but Kakashi beat her to the punch.

"Don't even Emiri," he warned.

She glared at him.

The three children looked up at them. They where glaring.

"Kakashi-sensei your late!" the blonde boy called.

Kakashi just shoock his head. He could feel Emiri trying to glare a hole through his head.

Kakashi sighed,"Emiri, the blonde haired boy is Naruto, pink haired girl is Sakura, and the blacked haired boy is Sasuke."

Emiri stepped up from behind Kakashi,"Please excuse Kakashi. He has a tendacy to be late."

Sakura smiled,"We've noticed."

Emiri chuckled,"Well I'll get out of your way Kakashi."

Emiri walked away to sit on one of the three logs perched about ten feet away from the memorial stone. She jumped up and landed easily on top of the middle log, and took a seat.

She could see Kakashi explaining what they had to do. She could also see him holding two bells.

'This should be interesting,' she thought.

Kakashi pulled out his book and began to read.

"Go!" he called.

All three of them disapeared except one.

"I'll get one of them bells from you!" Naruto called as he raced toward Kakashi.

Kakashi dogded his attack easily. He didn't have to do anything. He could read his book and just keep dodging all of Naruto's attacks; but what fun would that be?

He put his book in his pouch as Naruto charged toward him agian. This time Kakashi grabbed the fist tat came hurteling toward him. Naruto looked like his eyes where going to bulge out of his head. Kakashi smirked, then swung around and threw him in the water.

Kakashi sighed,"This is going to be a long day."

**xXxXxXx**

Two women and three men were walking down the road that lead to Konoha. They had come a long way, and now they where finally almost home.

One of the women smiled.

"Home."

**xXxXxXx**

It was three p.m. at the training grounds. Emiri sat on top of the middle log just as she had at the begining of the session. Naruto was tied to the post she sat on, a mad look on his face. Sasuke and Sakura sat below them, while Kakashi stoof in front of them. He held two lunch boxes.

"Now," Kakashi began,"Sakura and Sasuke, these lunches are for you. Naruto, you aren't allowed to eat anything. If you two feed him, you all fail. Understood?"

"Kakashi-sensei! Thats not fair!"

Kakashi just smirked and began to walk away."Come on Emiri!"

Emiri jumped down from the log and smirked,"Good luck," she said before following Kakashi.

"What was that all about Kakashi?" Emiri asked once she had caught up to him.

Kakashi smirked."You'll see Emiri. This is the most important lesson they'll ever learn."

He then turned into the forrest. Emiri trailing behind him.

**xXxXxXx**

"Come on guys, I haven't ate all day!" Naruto whined.

Sakura sighed,"You heard Kakashi-sensei Naruto. We'll fail if we do it."

Naruto smiled,"Not if he doesn't catch us."

Sasuke sighed and lifted his lunch box to Naruto,"Here Dobe."

Naruto beamed,"Thanks, but there's just one problem....my hands are tied."

Sasuke and Sakura both sweatdropped.

"Noway in hell," Sasuke muttered.

Sakura sighed,"I'll do it." She took Sasuke's lunch box and moved positions so that she was standing on her knees in front of Naruto. She took a bite out of the lunchbox with the chopsticks when a cloud of smoke and a swirl of light purple violet petals appeared before them

There in front of them stood and angry looking Kakashi and a smiling Emiri. The color left all three of their faces. They knew what was going to happen next.

"You all disobeyed my orders. That means you,"Kakashi's visible eye crinkled,"pass."

Their mouths dropped.

"What?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi smiled,"You three where the only team that I have had to pass or fail that understands. People who abandon the mission are trash, but people who abandon their teammates are worse than trash. Always remember that."

Emiri chuckled,"I'm glad you guys passed. He's already failed about...what is it now...twenty teams?"

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura looked appaled.

Kakashi shrugged,"They didn't deserve to pass."

Emiri smiled,"True, but still."

Kakashi chuckled and began to walk over to Naruto. He pulled out a kunia from his pouch and cut the ropes.

"Thanks,"Naruto said.

Kakashi gave him his signature eye crinkle.

"Well," Emiri began, clasping her hands behind her back,"Who wants to get something to eat?"

"RAMEN!!!" Naruto screamed.

Emiri chuckled,"Anyone disagree?"

No one said anything.

"Ramen it is then."

"Ichiraku," Naruto said.

Emiri chuckled,"The only place worth getting ramen."

They began to walk towrad the gate of the training grounds.

Emiri sighed.

"What it is?" Kakashi asked.

Emiri and Kakashi began to lagged behind so the other three wouldn't over hear.

"It's been five years and their still not back."

Kakashi sighed. He stopeed and embraced his best friend,"They'll be back Emiri. You have to believe that."

She wrapped her arms around his back and buried her face in his shoulder,"I know they will. I'm just worried is all."

"Me to."

"Kakashi-sensie!"

Kakashi and Emiri seperated and turned to see what all the fuss was about. What they saw surprised them both.

A women had appeared in the training grounds. A swirl of black rose petals begining to disappear. She had long, black spikey hair, with a tappered side bang in electric blue covering her left eye. Her eyes where closed. You could see the black leaf village headband around her neck. She also had on a black high heels with white on her upper right leg along with a shuriken pouch. She wore a black mini skirt with slits up the sides, showing that she had on black short shorts underneath. Her shirt was a sleeveless belly shirt that fit her like a second skin. It was electric blue with a black vertical strip going down the middle. She had on sleeves that started from her wrist and went to her upper arm. They were black, open and baggy.

The rose petals dissapeared and the women began to open her eyes. They where the color of amethyst's.

Kakashi starred wide eyed. She was beautiful.

Emiri began to shack. Tears forming in her eyes.

The women smiled,"Don't you even recognize your own sister anymore Emiri?"

Her tears spilled from her eyes, but a smiled had formed on her face,"Amethyst," she breathed and then raced to her sister.

**xXxXxXx**

**Well that is chapter 3 for you. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and give me your thoughts on the story. I will have chapter 4 up here probably in the next week but then the schedualing will go back to normal. So then it will be once a month or every couple months if something comes up. Love you all,**

**Sesshy Demon**


	4. Questions Revealed

**Hey guys. Once again I will remind everyone that after this the updating time will go back to normal. Well here is chapter 4 and I hope that you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 4**

_-recap of last chapter-_

_The women smiled,"Don't you even recognize your own sisyer anymore Emiri?"_

_Tears spilled from her eyes, but a smile had formed on her face,"Amethyst," she breathed, and then raced to her sister._

_-end recap-_

Amethyst smiled and opened her arms to her sister.

Emiri slammed into her sister and wrapped her arms tightly around her as she began to sob into her shoulder. Amethyst wrapped her arms around her, and put her chin on her head. Normally Amethyst would have been shorter than Emiri, seeing as how Amethyst was 5'3", but her shoes gave her three inches in height.

"I'm so glad your home," Emiri said against her shoulder.

Amethyst chuckled,"And I've missed you."

Emiri released her sister, tears still in her eye, and looked up at her.

"Wow," Emiri breathed.

Amethyst laughed and looked at her quizically,"What?"

Emiri chuckled,"It's just that...I can't believe how much you've changed."

Amethyst smiled,"I could say the same to you."

They both laughed.

Kakashi stood in the background, along with the three genin, watching the exchange.

"Kakashi-sensei...who is that?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi turned to look at the three,"That is Emiri's older sister Amethyst. She has been gone for five years, training with Hokage-sama, Kurenei, Asuma, and Gai."

Naruto looked at Kakashi quizically,"But I thought Baa-chan was Hokage."

Kakashi shook his head,"No Naruto. She was filling in for Minato while he was away training Amethyst."

Kakashi then turned to stare at the two sisters again. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. This didn't look like the girl he had seen leave five years ago.

He noticed that she had filled out in the five years she had been away. Her breast where not only bigger, but her curves where more defined, making her look more feminine than she had. The heals that she was wearing did wonders for her legs, making them look miles long. But her eyes, those Amethyst eyes of hers, could do a man in.

"Kakashi?"

He snapped out of his daze to see the two girls staring at him.

"Kakashi,"Emiri asked,"what's wrong?"

He turned to Emiri and shook his head,"Nothing."

"Oh! I almost forgot,"Emiri turned to Amethyst and smiled,"Amethyst, this is my best friend Hatake Kakashi. You remember him don't you? From the day you left to go train?"

Amethyst smiled,"Yes, I remember. You where Minato's student, right?"

Kakashi noticed that Emiri and Amethyst where standing not even five feet away from them. He didn't even remember them coming over. He then nodded to them,"Yes, that's right."

Amethyst looked around Kakashi to see the three genin standing at the memorial stone,"And who might they be?"

Emiri looked around Kakashi as well to see Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura at the memorial stone."OH!"

Kakashi turned around just as Emiri began to jog over to the three. Sometimes he wondered how they had became best friends. They where basically polar opposites. He was aloof, laid back, and didn't care what people thought about him or what they said. Emiri on the other hand was a whole diffrent story. She was loud, out going, and didn't want anybody in the village to hate her. It always amazed him to think that she was his best friend, but he wouldn't change it for anything.

"I almost forgot," Emiri said once she reached the three,"The blond is Naruto, the black haired boy is Sasuke, and pinkie is Sakura."

Sakura turned her face to stare at Emiri, her mouth hanging open in shock."Pinkie?"

Emiri waved her hand at her and gave her a sheepish smile. Sakura began to glare daggers at her.

Amethyst closed her eyes and shook her head,"Is she always like this nowadays?"

Kakashi sighed,"Unfortunatly."

Amethyst chuckled,"I really have been gone along time."

Kakashi tuned to face her,"Alot of things happen in five years."

Amethyst smiled sadly,"I just wish I could have been here to see it."

Kakashi looked at her a moment longer then looked away. Something was diffrent about her. Sure her cloths, hair, and body had changed, but that wasn't it. She seemed, not like a young women, but someone who became wise form years and years of expieriance.

He heard Amethyst chuckle, and was brought out of his daze. Before he could ask what was so funny he turned to the memorial stone to see Emiri and Sakura arguing.

"Pinkie!" Sakura yelled,"Out of EVERYTHING you could have called me you called me PINKIE!?!?!"

Emiri just shrugged,"You should be used to it. I mean what else am I going to call you?"

Sakura threw her arms in the air, and exasperated look on her face,"Anything but THAT!!!"

Emiri put her hands on her hips and smiled,"Pinkie."

Sakura just through her hands in the air and groaned.

Amethyst chuckled again, then turned to Kakashi,"I almost forgot. Minato wants to see you, Rin, and Obito later tonight."

Kakashi nodded,"Alright."

Naruto leaped off the memorial stone and went straight to Kakashi."Kakashi-sensei, you said we could get something to eat!" he whined.

Kakashi put his hands in his pockets and sighed,"Alright Naruto. What was it that we all agreed on again?"

"Ramen!!"

Amethyst chuckled. The boy had enthusiasim, that was for sure.

"Are you coming Amethyst?" Emiri asked. She was still standing at the memorial stone with Sakura and Sasuke.

Amethyst shrugged her shoulders,"Sure, why not."

Emiri beamed a smile at her and then rushed to her side,"Well let's go!"

Naruto was the first to the gate, with Emiri trailing right behind him.

Amethyst sighed and began to follow behind the rest of them.

When they reached the street it was extremely crowded, just as it had always been when she had been in the village last. Although at the same time, there seem to be more people than their used to be. The building didn't look the same. Everything looked so diffrent. Her memories of what the village looked like no longer applied. She wanted to gawked at everything she seen, so that she could make a new mental picture in her head of what her home village looked like, but to gawke would go against everything that she had been taught in the last five years of her life. So, she remained impassive to everything around her. All the people she passed on the street. All the shinobi she could see on the roofs. All the sounds that she could hear. She pretended not to acknowledge any of it. She did take into account, however, that there where also more ninja in the village than there had been. Many of them she didn't even recognize.

'Alot has changed,' she thought.

Kakashi noticed how she studied the village around her. She remained impassive to everything. All the people, all the noise, it didn't seem like she noticed any of it. It was like this through the whole trip to Ichiraku. She acted as if she had been in ANBU for many years, but to his knowledge she had not even made it to jounin yet, let alone apply for ANBU.

'What did you do Minato? This isn't the same girl that I seen at the gate five years ago. That girl was bubbly and friendly. Now she just seems polite out of necessity, and cold.'

"Where here!"Naruto cried.

Kakashi looked up to see that they had made it to the small ramen shop. Naruto and Emiri were the first ones to walk through the curtained entrance, and sit on one of the few stools in front of the counter.

Kakashi began to pull back the curtain, but stopped when he didn't feel Amethyst follow.

He turned around to see her standing a few feet behind him,"You coming?"

Amethyst turned her head to look at him,"No I don't think so. I don't much care for ramen."

Kakashi shook his head and chuckled, then turned around to walk towards her,"I don't really either. Stuff is vile if you ask me."

Amethyst chuckled,"Well I geuss I'll be going. I need to see Minato anyway."

"Mind if I come?" he asked as she began to turn away."I'm suppost to see him later today anyway. Might as well go now."

Amethyst nodded then began to make her way down the street,"That's fine. We should get Obito and Rin to, so that you all can be there."

He began to catch up to her,"I'll lead the way since I know where they live."

Amethyst nodded and followed behind him.

She began to admire the village again. They had so many stores and shops. It was almost unbelievable how many they had. The village had had so much success that since she had been away. They even had a small electronics store now. From what she could see of the store, it didn't seem to have many items to choose from, but it was a step up in the right direction.

They had been walking down the dirt road for fifteen minutes, making many turns along the way, when they reached the Uchiha District. Two gaurds stood at the gate.

"Kakashi," they greeted simultaniously.

Kakashi nodded to them and kept on going. Amethyst followed him a little ways behind.

"You don't speak much do you?" Kakashi asked as they walked. She was now beside him.

"Amethyst shook her head,"No, I don't."

Kakashi turned his head to stare at her,"Why is that?"

Amethyst just shrugged her shoulders. She could tell him the real reason if she wanted to. She could tell him how she had been beaten to the brink of her life many times during training. She could tell him how she had been forced to almost kill her sensei. She could tell him all those things, but she wouldn't. It was her burden to bear, and no one elses."I'm just not very talkative."

Kakashi squinted his eye in thought. He would have believed her, but the scene of her leaving five years ago, and all the stories Emiri had told him flashed into his mind. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Amethyst didn't even bat an eyelash."What makes you think I'm lying?"

Kakashi turned his head to face the road and chuckled,"I remember the way you acted at the gate five years ago, and Emiri has told me many stories about you. Your not the same person."

Amethyst just shrugged her shoulders,"Perhaps, but you have to think: People can change in five years time."

Kakashi chuckled, then stopped,"Here it is."

Amethyst turned to the little blue house. It had a white roof, with the rest of the house painted a sky blue. The shudders on the windows where painted a navy blue, so that they would stick out against the blue house. There was a small porch with a seating arrangement on it. It was a lovely home.

Kakashi began to climb the few stairs that would take him to the porch, then paused when he reached the top,"Are you coming?"

Amethyst sighed,"I geuss," then began to make her way to the porch.

Amethyst began to climb the stairs when Kakashi knocked on the door.

Footsteps could be heard within the house, along with screaming.

Before Amethyst could comment, a women with brown hair and purple marks on her cheecks anwsered the door, a new born slung on her hip.

The women smiled wearily. Amethyst assummed that this was Rin.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Rin asked.

Kakashi gave Rin his signature eye crinkle,"Nothing really, Minato-sensei came back today and he wants to see us...today."

Rin sighed and moved the sleeping child to her shoulder,"Well he timed it right thats for sure. Obito just got back from a mission about midnight last night."

Kakashi chuckled, Amethyst just stared impassively at the two.

Rin finally noticed that it wasn't just her and Kakashi standing on her porch. She turned to smile at the women while addressing Kakashi,"And who is this?"

Kakashi smiled,"This is Emiri's sister...Amethyst."

Amethyst smiled a small smile,"Hello."

Rin's smile grew,"Hey, Im Rin."

Amethyst chuckled,"Yes, I remember you."

Screams erupted from inside the house. Rin shook her head and sighed,"I swear," she mumbled under her breath,"Ikaku! Stop Screaming!" she yelled into the house.

Rin turned to Kakashi and Amethyst, an apologetic smile on her face,"I'm sorry about that. Here, wait fifteen minutes and we'll be reasy. I would let you inside, but the house is a wreck."

Kakashi smiled,"It's okay. We understand."

Rin turned to Amethyst, and she smiled and nodded her head.

Rin smiled then turned and walked into the house, shutting the door behind her.

**xXxXxXx**

"Where did they go?" Emiri asked.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Emiri sat on one of the many roofs in Konoha. They had just left Ichiraku about twenty minutes ago.

"They couldn't have gone far. I mean, we had just gotten our food when we realized they was missing," Sakura mused.

Emiri shook her head. Sakura was forgetting that Kakashi and Amethyst where high ranked shinobi. They could be miles away by now if they wanted to be.

Sasuke sighed,"They'll turn up eventually. No point in even worrying about it."

Emiri sighed and slumped her head. He was right. They were shinobi. They could take care of themselves.

Emiri then stood, and turned to the three,"Come on, lets worjout or something to pass the time."

All three of them nodded, then followed behind Emiri on the rooftops to the training grounds.

**xXxXxXx**

Amethyst, Kakashi, Rin, and Obito began to walk through the gates of the Uchiha District. Rin and Obito walked hand in hand behind them, Kakashi was reading his book next to Amethyst, and Amethyst stared impassively ahead. It had taken them almost half and hour to finally leave their house. First they had to wait for Obito and Rin to get ready, then for the babysitter to come. Rin had to listen to the girl complain for ten minutes before they finally got going.

It was almost seven o'clock from what Amethyst could tell by the sun.

'Minato isn't going to be happy,' she thought.

The streets of Konoha were begining to thin. Civilians were begining to close their shops and go home for the night. She could still see some shinobi on the rooftops, but not nearly as many as she had earlier. She looked over to see that Kakashi was still reading his book. He seemed to really like the thing, although she really couldn't blame him. Jariya really did know how to write.

She glanced behind her to see Obito and Rin talking in hushed voices, both had huge grins on their faces. She turned back around to see that they had finally reached Hokage Tower.

'Atleast this building hasn't changed,' Amethyst smiled.

They all began to ascend the stairs to the top floor of the tower. Amethyst went up first, with the rest following behind her.

"So, Amethyst," Obito called as she reached the top of the stairs,"Do you got any idea what sensei wants?"

Amethyst opened the door and stepped inside,"No idea."

Obito sighed, then followed behind them into the corridor.

It was still plain, Amethyst could see. No paintings covered the walls, let alone any paint. Everything was still the same. It was just a dull colored brown corridor made out of wood.

Amethyst reached the door of the Hokage's office and knocked on the door.

"Come In!" a familiar voice called.

Amethyst opened the door and stepped inside. Kakashi, Rin, and Obito followed behind her.

Minato looked up and smiled at the group. His students had changed so much since the last time he had seen them, but he couldn't dwell on that fact now. They would have plent of time to catch up after this meeting.

"I was begining to think that you four wouldn't show."

Amethyst chuckled, and walked to stand next to Minato."I said I would bring them here. You should know better than to doubt me."

Minato chuckled as well. Amethyst could be so arrogant sometimes,"Your right. You did check on Naruto like I asked?"

Amethyst smiled,"He looks just like you."

"Has he graduated from the academy this year, right?"

Amethyst smiled and lifted her hand to Kakashi,"Why don't you ask Kakashi."

Minato turned to Kakashi, a puzzled look on his face,"Well Kakashi?"

Kakashi's eye crinkled,"I'm his teacher."

Minato chuckled,"I'm glad." Minato then turned his head to address Rin and Obito,"And what about you two?"

They both smiled,"We finally tied the knot about four years ago," Rin explained.

Minato grinned,"About time."

Obito grinned,"And, we also have two kids. Both boys. Ikaku and Sabastian."

Minato laughed,"I'm glad."

Amethyst put her hand on Minato's shoulder,"Will have plenty of time to catch up later, Minato."

Minato nodded,"Your right." He turned to look at the three jounin in front of him,"I have a special task for the three of you."

All of their faces turned serious.

Minato began to speak again,"When I was away training Amethyst, I recieved some disturbing news from Jariya-sama."

"What might that be?" Kakashi asked.

"I believe that you all have heard of Akatski,right?"

The three looked at Minato with puzzled looks on their faces. They had no idea what he was talking about.

Minato sighed,"The Akatski are a group of rouge ninja, from diffrent nations. They are very powerful, and very dangerous. They are very easy to recognize though because they hardly go anywhere without wearing their black cloaks. But what makes them diffrent is that they have red clouds on them."

"What does this have to do with us? There are many groups of rouge ninha running around. Why should we worry about this one?" Rin questioned.

Minato folded his hands under his chin and closed his eyes,"They are planning an attack on Konoha. We don't know for sure when, but we suspect it will be in a few years time. Maybe less."

Obito stepped forward,"Why?"

Minato opened his eyes, a grim look on his face,"Their plans are to kidnap Naruto and Amethyst."

**xXxXxXx**

**Well I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. Tune in next month for the next one.**

**Sesshy Demon**


	5. Haunting Memories

**Alright guys here is chapter 5. I hope you all enjoy cause I had to rewrite this thing a few times to get it just All flashbacks in this chapter will be in **_italics._

**Chapter 5**

The whole room was silent. Saying that everyone was shocked would be an understatement.

Amethyst sighed,"It's not really a big surprise if you stop to think about it."

Minato glared at her,"They haven't been brought up to date on recent events."

Amethyst just stared blankly at him, then turned to head out he door.

"Amethyst, wait!"

Amethyst had her hand on the doorknob. She turned to see Minato, Kakashi, Obito, and Rin staring at her.

She looked right into Minato's eyes as she spoke,"I already had to live the expieriance, Minato. Don't make me have to relive it again."

And with that she opened the door and walked into the hallway, slamming the door in her wake.

Minato sighed and put his head in his hands,"I should have known," he whispered.

Kakashi turned to Minato,"What the hell was that all about?" he demanded.

Minato lifted his head. He looked very weary, as if he was just tired of everything,"Alot of things," he murmered.

Obito stepped up beside Kakashi,"Care to elaborate?"

"I geuss I don't have a choice."

Minato stood up from his chair and went to lean against the window. The view of the village was beautiful from the Hokage's office, you could see everything.

"Before I tell you anything," Minato began, guilt evident in his voice,"you musn't think less of me or anyone that helped train Amethyst. You have to understand that everything that happened was necessary, maybe not right, but necessary," he pleaded.

Kakashi stared at him in confusion. What the hell was he talking about?

"I don't understand," Rin murmured.

"You will," Minato whispered."When we left with Amethyst five years ago, she was so innocent, so....unjaded. That had to be changed. She had to be hardened, and unfortunatly I had to be the one to do it."

Obito stepped toward Minato,"But that still doesn't explain anything."

Minato grimaced,"No, I geuss it doesn't."

The room feel silent for a while. Minato was still staring out the window, while Kakashi, Rin, and Obito stood in front of his desk, staring at him. The air around them was tense. They wanted anwsers, but Minato wasn't sure if it was his place to give them.

He turned his head to look at his three students. They had all changed so much in the five years he had been gone.

He bowed his head and sighed,"When we were training Amethyst, we had to basically throw her safety out the window. If she died, she died. If she was injured, she was injured. We weren't allowed to worry about her well being, we were only suppost to train her; and do it by any means necessary."

The whole room was silent. Minato wouldn't look at them. He knew that this was going to happen.

"What the hell do you mean by 'any means necessary'?" Kakashi whispered.

Minato looked up, tears in his eyes,"Exactly what I said."

**xXxXxXx**

Amethyst stared ahead at the demolished training ground. Tree's lay scattered everywhere along the field. The ground was totally demolished, large pieces missing in some places. Amethyst lifted her bloody hand, and watched the blood run down her arm. She could heal it if she wanted to, but the pain felt too good right then.

_Amethyst laid on the ground, blood oozing out of the gaping wound in her abdomen. If she didn't heal it soon, she was going to die. _

_She turned her head to see Minato staring down at her, his face unreadable._

_"Looks like this is it," he whispered. _

_She heard the sound of wind being gathered. She knew that if she didn't do something, Minato was going to kill her._

Amethyst lowered her hand back down to her side. No matter how much pain she inflicted on herself, the memories wouldn't fade.

_Amethyst stared at Minato from the tree they had chained her to. She only had one chance at this. If her shield failed her now, it was all over._

_Minato stood about fifty yards away from her, preparing for his jutsu._

_"Get ready," he whispered._

_The rasengan appeared in his right hand. He looked at her, then began to run, the rasengan aimed straight for her heart._

Amethyst closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She wouldn't show emotion. Shinobi showed no emotion, no weaknesses.

_"Shinobi show no weaknesses," Minato whispered to her,"No emotion."_

_Amethyst was tied to two trees in the forest. Each rope was holding one of her wrist. She was a bloody mess. Gashes covered her back, arms, and legs. Blood was oozing from her everywhere. She could barely stay concious she had lost so much blood._

_"I understand," Amethyst croaked._

_"Then why are you crying."_

_Amethyst tried to chock back a sob, but he had already heard._

_"I geuss you don't understand."_

_Minato sighed, then lifted up his whip._

If people looked closely they could see the scars that marred her body; but they had to get very close. Amethyst wouldn't let anyone get that close.

Amethyst sighed, then turned and walked away from the training ground.

**xXxXxXx**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed. I know this one is a little short but the next one will be longer. Until Next Time,**

**Sesshy Demon**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Okay everyone, I'm sorry to say that I will not be updating this month. I've got like half the chapter written and now I have terribly writers block. I just can't seem to write a single thing.**

**But anway, I will try to have the new chapter up next month, and if I can I will post two chapter but I wont make any promises on that. **

**Also I'm not posting a chapter this month because I haven't gotten any reviews. If I get reviews by next month I will most definatly have a new chapter up but if not then I might put if off depending on if I want to be nice or not.**

**But anyway, I'm sorry for the inconvience and I hope you all understand. And please do not review on this chapter. If you do then when I put up chapter 6 in its place you can't review on it, so review on my other chapters please.**

**Sesshy Demon**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

**Okay everyone sorry for the inconvience to everyone that has been reading my stories but everthing has been put on hold right now. I don't have access to a computer as of right now so I am unable to post anything. I should have internet here soon, so I will start trying to post regularly after that.**

**Sorry for the inconvience,**

**Sesshy Demon**


End file.
